Episode 500.c Bubble Guppies: The Little Bubble Guppy! (Part 3)
Plot Molly, youngest daughter of King Gentilella, is dissatisfied with life in the sea. She longs to be with the humans above the surface, and is often caught in arguments with her father over those "barbaric fish-eaters". After seeing and rescuing a prince named Gil, she goes to meet Hypletta, the Sea Witch, to strike a deal, but Hypletta has bigger plans for this mermaid and her father. Cast *Molly as (Ariel) *Gil as (Eric) *Mr. Gentilella as (King Triton) *Avi as (Flounder) *Pronto as (Sebastian) *Polly as (Scuttle) *Hypletta as (Ursula) *Ashlie as (Vanessa) *Mr. Daniels as (Grimsby) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Carlotta) *Mr. Shaskan as (Chef Louis) *Gummy and Chimpy as (Flotsam and Jetsam) *Dolly, Lolly, Louise, Dotty, Anastasia, and Daisy as (Ariel's sisters) *Nonny as (Herald) *Bubble Puppy as (Max) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is little nudity, some violence, no cursing, one use of a drug (not in a bad way), and possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This is based on the 1989 movie "The Little Mermaid!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There is both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (King Gentilella is very angry as he stands in the shadows. Pronto steps back. Avi quickly swims and hides behind a chest) King Gentilella: I consider myself a reasonable merman. (He steps out of the shadows.) King Gentilella: I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed. Molly: But Daddy! King Gentilella: Is it true you rescued a human from drowning? Molly: Daddy, I had to... King Gentilella: Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Molly, you know that! Everyone knows that! Molly: He would have died! King Gentilella: One less human to worry about! Molly: You don't even know him! King Gentilella: Know him? I don't have to know him. (Molly hides behind the statue.) King Gentilella: They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling... (Molly can no longer take it.) Molly: Daddy, I love him! (Molly covers her mouth. King Gentilella and Pronto are shocked.) King Gentilella: No... (He returns to his angry state.) King Gentilella: Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid! (Molly gets a little mad.) Molly: I don't care! King Gentilella: So help me Molly, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it. (Molly gets scared. She knows what he is going to do.) Molly: I'm sorry Daddy! Please don't destroy the statue! (King Gentiella pulls Molly away from the statue as his trident glows.) Molly: Don't! (She swims and grabs his arm to try and stop him.) Molly: Daddy! (King Gentilella shoots a blast at the statue.) Molly: No! (The blast hits the statue as the statue cracks and breaks into pieces. The glowing dies down and Molly shakes her head and looks at the mess. She is very upset. She lies on a nearby rock and buries her face into her hands as she cries. King Gentilella still looks mad at first but then after seeing Molly upset, his face looks ashamed. Avi and Pronto watch as the king leaves and they swim over to Molly. Avi is upset and Pronto feels gulity because he told the king after he rpomised not to.) Pronto: Molly, I... Molly: Just go away! (Pronto loosk very upset and leaves. Avi decides to leave too. Molly cries by the destroyed statue. On a shelf, Gummy and Chimpy appear and swim down towards Molly.) Gummy: Poor child. Chimpy: Poor, sweet child. (Molly hears and stops crying. She looks up to see Gummy and Chimpy are there and she sits up.) Gummy: She has a very serious problem. Chimpy: If only there were something we could do. Gummy: But there is something. (Molly is now very scared.) Molly: Who... who are you? Gummy: Gummy. Chimpy: Chimpy. Gummy: Don't be scared. Chimpy: We know someone can help you. Gummy: Someone who can make your dreams come true. Chimpy: You and your prince would be together. Gummy: Together forever? Molly: Make my dreams come true? Who could do that? Chimpy: Hypletta could. Gummy: She has wonderful powers. Molly: The sea witch? But... I couldn't... No! Go away! Leave me alone! (She drops her face down to hide it.) Gummy: Ok, suit yourself. Chimpy: We just thouht she could help. (They starts to swim out. Chimpy kicks the face of the statue back and Molly sees it. She picks up the face and rethinks her decision.) Molly: Wait! (Gummy and Chimpy turn and smile.) Gummy and Chimpy: Yes? (Scene: Outside Molly's grotto) (Avi and Pronto are outside. Avi feels bad for Molly while Pronto feels gulity. Avi sniffs.) Avi: Poor Molly. Pronto: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (Molly, Gummy and Chimpy pass by.) Pronto: Molly, where are you going? (Molly ignores him. Pronto swims up to her face.) Pronto: Molly, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? Molly: I'm going to see Hypletta. (Pronto gasps. He grabs her tail to try and stop her.) Pronto: Hypletta? Molly, no! She's a witch! She's a monster! Molly: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (She shakes Pronto off and swims on.) Pronto: But... I... (to Avi): Come on! (They start to swim after them.) (Scene: Hypletta's lair) (Molly, Gummy and Chimpy arrive at the lair. Molly is a bit scared and stops outside the entrance.) Gummy and Chimpy: This way! (They swim in. Molly swims in after them. She walks through the garden of polpys as they stare at her and moan.) Hypletta (offscreen): Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. (Molly enters the main room. Hypletta climbs down from her throne.) Hypletta: It's rude. One might question your upbringing. (She goes over to her vanity and pts hair gel in her hair by the mirror.) Hypletta: Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? (Hypletta chuckles and puts red lipstick on her lips and plots.) Hypletta: Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself. (She looks in the mirror.) Molly: Can you do that? (Hypletta smiles evily and turns to look at Molly.) Hypletta: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. (She stands up and swims over to Molly.) Hypletta: It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (She begins to sing.) Hypletta (singing): I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays. I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. (She opens her cauldron.) Hypletta (singing): And here lately, please don't laugh. I use it on behalf. Of the miserable, lonely and depressed. (She makes a projection of a very skinny merman and a very fat mermaid.) Hypletta (whispering to Gummy and Chimpy): Pathetic. (She swims over the cauldron and dances.) Hypletta (singing): Poor unfortunate souls! In pain! In need! This one longing to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? (She snaps her figners and the merman become stronger and the mermaid becomes thinner. They both are very happy and hug each other.) Hypletta (singing): Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls! So sad! So true! (Pronto and Avi peek into the doorway to the lair. Avi is shivering in fear. They both swim past the garden.) Hypletta (singing): They come flocking to my cauldron. Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!" And I help them? Yes, I do! Now it's happened once or twice. Someone couldn't pay the price. (The happy couple in the projection try to reason with Hypletta.) Hypletta (singing): And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. (She waves her hand and the couple turn into polyps.) Hypletta (singing): Yes, I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole I've been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls. (She closes her cauldron and brings Molly over to her projection.) Hypletta: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. (She opens the projection and 3 suns appear and they all set.) Hypletta: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. (She brings up a crown with a heart inside.) Hypletta: That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. (The crown and heart glow and sparkle.) Hypletta: The kiss of true love! (Avi and Pronto peek around the corner.) Hypletta: If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently. (The the projection becomes a girl that looks like Molly walking in place and Molly smiles.) Hypletta: But, if he doesn't, (The background on the projection turns blue and magic comes up and turns the girl back into a mermaid. Molly frowns.) Hypletta: You turn back into a mermaid, and... (The mermaid is sucked back down and the projection closes.) Hypletta: You belong to me! Pronto: No, Molly! (Gummy and Chimpy wrap themselves around Avi and Pronto to keep them quiet.) Hypletta: Have we got a deal? Molly: If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again. Hypletta: That's right. But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. Molly: But I don't have any... Hypletta: I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is your voice. Molly: My voice? Hypletta: You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip! Molly: But without my voice, how can I... Hypletta: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha! (Hypletta climbs up a wall to a small cupboard. She starts to sing again.) Hypletta (singing): The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred. For ladies not to say a word. And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? (She opens the cupboard and throws potions with weird things inside and they go into the cauldron.) Hypletta (singing): Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn. On a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man. (She puts a tongue in the cauldron. It all mixes and yellow magic comes out in smoke.) Hypletta (singing): Come on, you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman! And I haven't got all day! (A picture of Gil comes and Molly stares dreamily at it.) Hypletta (singing): It won't cost much! Just your voice! (The picture mouths what Hypletta sings and disappears. Hypletta throws a jellyfish in, finishing the potion needed for the spell.) Hypletta (singing): You poor unfortunate soul! It's sad! But true! Hypletta (singing): If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet. You've got to pay the toll. (A contract appears in front of Molly with a pen to write.) Hypletta (singing): Take a gulp and take a breath! And go ahead and sign the scroll! (She goes over to Gummy and Chimpy.) Hypletta (whipsering/singing): Gummy, Chimpy, now I've gother, boys! The boss is on a roll! (She twirls up into the air.) Hypletta (singing): This poor unfortunate soul! (To Avi and Pronto's horror, Molly signs her name on the contract and it and the pen disappear. Hypletta stops singing and smiles evily.) Hypletta: Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea! (A blue twister engulfs Molly and Hypletta.) Hypletta: Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! (2 giant green hands come out.) Hypletta (to Molly): Now sing! (Molly begins to sing. As she does, her chest glows yellow where her voice is.) Hypletta: Keep singing! (She commands the hands to go to Molly. They reach into Molly's throat and pull out her voice. Molly can no longer speak. Molly holds her throat as she watches the voice go into Hypletta's shell necklace thatt she wears around her neck. Hypletta begins to laugh evily as magic shoots out. Some pink magic comes down and engulfs Molly in a pink bubble. Hypletta contunies to laugh as she watches. The magic inside swirls around Molly's tail. Avi covers his eyes and Pronto shivers and watches. Molly's light and dark blue striped tail splits in two and transforms into a pair of human legs. The magic puts her in a light and dark striped bathing suit also. Molly begins to struggle as the bubble bursts and the magic disappears. Molly struggles to swim and breathe. She is now human and can no longer breathe underwater. Struggling to breathe, she swims out of the lair. Avi and Pronto follow her. Molly swims up to the surface with Avi and Pronto following. Hypletta laughs the whole time and it echos until they reach the surface. Molly shoots out of the water and takes her first breath of air. As she does, her hair turns blonde as part of the spell but nobody notices. She loses her balance and is taken to the shore by Avi and Pronto.) (Scene: Outside of Gil's palace) (Gil and Bubble Puppy are outside. Gil plays the flute for a little bit and then stops.) Gil: That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Bubble Puppy, where could she be? (Scene: Shore) (Molly is washed up on the shore. Avi and Pronto are also there. They are exhausted. Molly moves her blonde hair out of the way. She realizes that her hair is blonde. Shen then sees that she has legs. She lifts one out of the water and wiggles her toes. Polly flies in.) Polly: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at you! Look at you! There's something different. Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? (Molly shakes her head no.) Polly: No huh, well let me see. A new flower? (Molly shakes her head no again.) Polly: No new flowers. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll... Pronto: She's got legs! And her hair is blonde. (He realizes that Molly's hair is blonde.) Pronto: Her hair is blonde! Why is it blonde? Avi: Maybe it's part of the spell. Polly: Why does she have legs? Avi: Hypletta put a spell on Molly to turn her human so she can kiss the prince. She has 3 days to do it or she'll turn back into a mermaid. (Molly tries to stand up but falls back in the water.) Pronto: And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I should have done the minute... (He starts to walk underwater. Molly picks him up and shakes her head no.) Pronto: And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be... (Molly's face turns sad.) Pronto: Just be... just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. (Molly smiles and kisses Pronto on the cheek. She puts him down on the rock.) Pronto: Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be. Polly: Now, Molly, I'm telling you, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now let me see. (She picks up a sail to put together an idea.) (Scene: Beach nearby) (Gil and Bubble Puppy are walking down by the rocks. Bubble Puppy picks up Molly's scent and barks happily.) Gil: Bubble Puppy? What? (Bubble Puppy runs off.) Gil: Bubble Puppy! (He runs after Bubble Puppy.) (Scene: Shore) (Polly is making nice comments on Molly's outfit that she has made.) Polly: You look lovely, girlie! You look beautiful. (Molly is scared by Bubble Puppy's barking as he runs over. Avi, Pronto and Polly hide. Gil follows after they leave.) Gil: Buble Puppy, quiet! (He spots Molly.) Gil: Hello! Sorry about Bubble Puppy. He means no harm. (He starts to recognize Molly.) Gil: You look so familar to me. Have we met? (Molly shakes her head yes.) Gil: You must be the one that saved me! What's your name? (Molly tries to say her name but remebers that she can't speak.) Gil: What wrong? You can't speak? (Molly shakes her head yes sadly.) Gil: Oh, I thought you were someone I was looking for. You must have been in a shipwreck. I'll help you inside. (Gil helps Molly inside.) (Scene; Bathroom) (Molly is in the bath. The maid, Mrs. Shaskan is helping out.) Mrs. Shaskan: Saved from a shipwreck. Wow, don't worry I'll... (She picks up the "dress.") Mrs. Shaskan: I'll just wish this for you. (She goes to her washtub and washes the "dress" as Pronto is dunked under the water and dried as he had hidden in the dress. Pronto goes into the kitchen where fish are being cut up and he faints.) (Scene: Dining room) (It's now dinnertime. Gil is telling Mr. Daniels about how he found Molly and he believes she is the girl who had saved him.) Mr. Daniels: Gil, a girl doesn't just come and rescue you and then disappear out of nowhere. Gil: I'm telling you Dan. I really think it's her. If not, I will search until I find the girl and I will marry her. Mrs. Shaskan (to Molly offscreen): Don't be shy. Go on in. (Molly walks in a big pink dress and looks very beautiful.) Gil: Wow, you look beauitful! Mr. Daniels: Take a seat. Here, let me help you. (He helps Molly to a seat and lets her sit.) Mr. Daniels: We don't get guests are lovely as her. (Molly sees a fork and brushes her hair with it with Gil and Mr. Daniels giving her weird looks. Molly looks embrassed and stops. She sees Mr. Daniel take out a pipe and looks at it with delight.) Mr. Daniels: Uh, do you like it? It is rather fine... (She blows into it and soot covers Mr. Daniels's face. Gil giggles and clears him throat to stop. Mr. Daniels wipes his face..) Gil: Sorry about that Mr. Daniels. Mr. Daniels: That's ok. No harm done. What's for dinner? Mrs. Shaskan: Mr. Shaskan is making a stuffed crab. (Scene: Kitchen) (Mr. Shaskan hums to himself as he works to make the food. He spots Pronto and picks him up.) Mr. Shaskan: What is this? (Pronto pinches his nose and runs around the kitchen with Mr. Shsaksn chasing him. He knocks down the cupboard in the kitchen.) (Scene: Dining room) (Mrs. Shaskan hears the crashing and sighs.) Mrs. Shaskan: I'll go see what's going on. (Scene: Kitchen) (Mr. Shaskan is trashing the kitchen. Mrs. Shaskan comes in and is very mad.) Mrs. Shaskan: What are you doing?! Mr. Shaskan: Sorry, dear. (Scene: Dining room) (Mr. Daniels and Gil are still talking.) Mr. Daniels: Why don't you take our guest on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow. Don't mope around the palace about that girl. (Molly signals for Pronto to hide under her plate and he does when no one is watching.) Gil (to Molly): Want to go on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow? (Molly nods yes eagerly.) Mr. Daniels; Let's eat beofre this crab gets away. (Scene: Courtyard) (It is now the evening. Gil and Bubble Puppy are playing in the courtyard. He sees Molly from up in the window and waves to her. She waves back and goes back in. She brushes her blonde hair. Pronto is also in her room. She is getting ready for bed.) Pronto: This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes, like this. You gotta pucker up your lips, like this. (Molly is asleep.) Pronto: Hm. You are hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (He smiles and blows out the candle.) End of Part 3. Recap King Gentilella confronts Molly in her grotto about her rescue of Gil. Molly reveals her love to Gil and King Gentilella is shocked and mad. He is so mad that he destroys the statue but is quickly ashamed. After everyone leaves, Gummy and Chimpy come by to tell Molly about Hypletta and her powers to help her. Molly declines at first but rethinks her decision and decides to go. Hypletta tells Molly she can help her. In a song, she sings about she was once an evil witch but recently has found the right and has redeemed herself and that she can help people in need of her service for a payment. She also discusses the plan. She will turn Molly into a human for 3 days. Before the sun sets on the 3rd day, she has to get Gil to kiss her and she will stay a human forever. If she fails, she'll turn back into a mermaid and belongs to Hypletta. Her payment is her voice. Molly decides to do it. Hypletta takes her voice and uses her powers to turn her into a human. Molly can't speak or swim anymore and her hair turns blonde. Avi and Pronto take Molly to the surface. Her friends agree to help her. Polly helps a make a dress out of a sail. Gil finds Molly and takes her in. He believes that she was the one who saved him from the storm but when he finds that she cannot speak, he is sad and decides to keep sarching. They bathe her and get her dressed. Molly sees that Polly was wrong about forks and pipes and realizes that humans are different. Pronto causes trouble in the kitchen while escaping from the chef Mr. Shaskan. The maid, Mrs. Shsaksn is not impressed with Mr. Shaskan. With Mr. Daniels's advice, Gil decides to take Molly on a tour of the kingdom the next day. Pronto believes that Molly is hopeless as they go to bed. Category:Stories